Wrap it Up
Jody and his friends are dared to venture into an old cathedral to find a supposed treasure. Stacy is tricked into believing she's cursed by the adults who want to teach her a lesson in respecting history, but the kids soon learn that it may be real. Cold Open Jupiter and Selma rummage through garbage. To their surprise, they find functioning technology inside of it. They heard word of a shipment of new items had been sent to Belbury but had disappeared. They find smaller businesses destroying them to avoid becoming obsolete. Plot The adults find that a tree fell from Stacy's backyard, that she cut it down. They're disappointed, as they feel that the tree had sentimental value to them, Andy claims it was one of the oldest trees in Belbury. Jody and his friends arrive and side with the adults, as they had carved their names into the tree and intended to make use of an old treehouse as a personal headquarters. Mack calls Stacy on the latter as she had fond memories of the treehouse. Stacy is ignorant of their sentimentality and goes her own way. Stacy goes to Brian and Phoebe's antique shop and destroys nearly everything inside through reckless curiosity. It culminates in her destroying a recently acquired item; an urn adorned with a picture of a young princess, after tampering with it. Livid, the adults ready to punish her, but Harold tells her that she had invoked a curse after destroying the urn, swaying her by pointing to small oddities. Stacy leaves confused and the adults agree to go along with an obvious prank. Stacy regroups with Jody and the gang tries to figure out what to do for the day as prior plans were cancelled. They come across Judy who had found out about the tree getting knocked down and in reprimanding Stacy, Judy goes after Jody for not stopping her sooner. After a brief fight, Mack breaks it up and Jody reveals he has nothing to do. Judy decides to dare Jody into investigating a recently condemned cathedral, which was built over an abandoned morgue with a treasure supposedly present within. Jody refuses for fear of going through an embarrassing demise, but gets her to agree that the loser has to eat a pile of old chocolate. The group initially finds nothing inside the cathedral, everything that wasn't nailed to the ground had been confiscated. However, Jody finds a secret passageway through a sealed off door in the basement. As the kids travel, Stacy notices more oddities, such as small bumps appearing on her back, her eyebrows growing and a sudden huskiness in her voice. Her friends write it off as nothing, but Stacy has bought into the curse factor. The kids discover a warning and see a connection to the princess on the urn. The princess is established as someone who's possessive of her stuff and has been hostile to those who mess with it. Stacy notices more changes occurring with her, including her big and pinkie toes growing stiff and her nails falling out. Stacy runs away in fear. The kids follow her, but they're led to a nine-way split. They bicker over their situation and Jody snaps, concerned over Stacy and wanting an immediate solution. He pairs everyone off and sends them to one of each corridor, but Randy points out that Jody would be going alone. They fear that only one of the passages would lead to where they need to go and that if Jody is by himself, he'd be unable to get back out. Jody is persistent in his idea and demands everyone enter the corridors. The groups find their way through the corridors, getting picked off pair by pair by an unknown force. Jody gets to an empty area, falling in a snake trap, but is rescued by Whitney (whom they left behind for fear that she would embarrass them over her superiority.) They locate the treasure, but are stopped by a mutated Stacy. As he attempts to evade her, he is met by the same people who attacked the others, and is bound to the wall with them. Their attackers, a team of tomb raiders, intend to loot the entire area and sell their findings on the black market. As all ties are mended, the kids feel hopeless, only for Selma to break in, having followed them through clues given by the neighborhood. They're freed and go after the raiders, only to get outflanked. Stacy sees this and slowly snaps out of her vicious trance, recognizing the value her friends have to her. She attacks the raiders and the spirit of the princess appears, reducing the raiders into murals on a blank wall. Stacy is restored. Out of respect for the princess, they take what they're seemingly allowed to, a gold coin, and they go out. They argue with Judy over the merit of their trip, but the adults come in. Stacy admits she learned her lesson, and the adults revealed that their interpretation of the curse was made up to teach her to be more respectful of old items. Trivia * Brian and Phoebe's line of work is established in this episode; antique dealers. * The dolls from the previous episode are on display in the shop. * During the entry to the cavern, the scene serves as a node to one from Young Frankenstein. * Monique's walk plan is a reference to a scene in Village of Idiots, where the main character arranges his boots to determine his travel direction. * Randy claims he has an LCD game on his flashlight, referring to Tiger's line of handheld games and mainly mocking their wristwatch models. * Randy mentions a game, Road Beater, which is on the aforementioned point. This is a node to Street Fighter. It was going to be referred to as Road Fighter, but the writers learned that there is an NES game that had that title. * Stacy references Tales from the Hood, particularly the first and third stories. * A reference to Stephen King's short story Graveyard Shift is made when the kids go into the cathedral. * Those in the nine-way split. ** Randy and Deacon ** Monique and Brianna ** Heather and Casandra ** Casey and Georgina ** Cass and Kissena ** Mack and Trudy ** Ashley and Fiona ** Molly and Joy ** Jody Category:The Halloween Kids episodes